Typically, in known devices of this kind, a user is statically suspended from a lift line while walking on a treadmill. Thus, the sort of physical activities (trainings) that can be performed by the user are rather limited.
Based on the above, the problem underlying the present invention therefore is to provide for an apparatus that allows for a variety of different physical activities or movements while safely supporting the user (object) at the same time in a defined manner.